A Girl In The Ranks
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: There's a new pilot in town. later there might be some romance and the PG might change to...well just r/r and see what ya think.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes for A Girl In The Ranks

Okay I need some help. 

What do you guy's think a good name would be for the new pilot? Oh and this is a fic where I'm putting myself into it but I don't want to use my real name cuz I don't like it that much. And I wouldn't mind having a another author out there to maybe help me out when I get into a jam with this story. If any of ya are interested, also whom do ya guys think I should be paired up with? I can't decide, so some assistance would be greatly appreciated.


	2. New Allie or Foe?

Disclaimer: Okay Gundam Wing does not belong to me so I'll just write my fanfic stories thank you very much.

A Girl in the Ranks

****

:Sirens:

"There is an INTRUDER on the premises. I repeat an INTRUDER on the premises." yelled the general of the base into the intercom.

_This is great! Just great._ She thought. _You just had to set of the security alarm didn't you. If I make it out of here alive I'm going to be the one to kick my own ass._

"The Intruder went down this way men." yelled an Oz officer. 

"Fire, Fire. He's running down the hallway." yelled another solider. 

"Ittai! That hurts like a bitch." she yelled when a bullet tore it's way into her left shoulder.

_I gotta get outta here so they can't use the information from my Gundam to improve their fuckin mobile suits. Ahh you're fuckin talking to yourself again. KNOCK IT OFF. Oh screw it I'll slap myself later. I have more important things to worry about right now. _She thought as a few more bullets flew past her.

"We can't let him escape!" (Alright folks, she has a helmet on and an outfit that makes her look almost like a guy so they can't tell that she is a girl. And no she didn't have an operation or nothin GIVE ME A BREAK ALL RIGHT!)

_I have to get to my damn motorcycle, or I'm not gonna make it outta here alive. _She thought as another bullet imbedded itself in her shoulder.

** The G-boys apartment **

__

"What's taking Heero so long? He should be back with that disk already" Duo said "It's past the time that the mission was suppose ta be done so where the Hell is he." 

"We don't now what's taking Heero so long, so shut-up Maxwell." Wufei yelled as he was polishing his katana. (Hmmm... don't ya think Duo would shut-up as long as Wufei had his katana out?)

"But Wu-man what if he got caught that means we have ta break his ass outta the OZ building. Don't ya get it Wu-man?" Duo said instantly wishing he hadn't.

"That's it Maxwell I'm going to chop off that braid of yours and strangle you with it." Wufei screamed as he chased Duo around the room with his katana. Quatre and Trowa walked into the room to witness a scene that happened regularly.

"Not again." Quatre sighed as he watched Duo and Wufei make there fifth lap around the room. (Hey just imagine running around one of those big rooms Quatre has in his mansions. yeesh.) _I have a bad feeling about Heero's mission. _Quatre thought while he tried to calm the fight.

** Now back to the OZ base **

_I can't believe someone beat me to the base... but how the other pilots are back at the apartment. So it couldn't have been one of them but then who was it. _Heero was thinking as he made his escape in his gundam just as the base was blown to kingdom come. But little did he know that someone else had just escaped the base a few minutes earlier. 

Cloie Dark: Who is this new person that stole the information before Heero, who's she working for really, and what's her true identity... hehehe : p only I now the answer to these questions. So be here for chapter 2.

Duo: Hey that was way to short to be a flippin chapter!

Cloie Dark: Well I ran outta idea's so give me a break. Well I'll try to get chapter 2 out real soon well gotta jet see ya later : p

Trowa: When do I get a part in this chapter?

Duo: (gasp) He speaks it's amazing

Heero: Omae o Koroso (pulls his gun out and points it at Cloie Dark)

Cloie Dark: (laughing nervously) I'll try to give you a bigger part in chapter 2 okay you two, but if ya shoot me the story will never be finished.

Heero: Hn (puts his gun away)

G-Boys: See ya in chapter 2 everybody


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: *sigh*Same bullshit as usual. Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me and Never will.

Cloie Dark: I'm sorry I made a mistake in chapter 1. The G-boys are staying at one of Quatre's many mansions not an apartment building. Okay there will be ooc in this chapter and in others, now on with this chapter. Oh and this one is suppose ta' be titled Arrival number one is New Allie or Foe? Sorry I kinda goofed on the title thingie.

__

Italics means thinking

Arrival

***Back at the Mansion***

A door could be heard slamming when Heero arrived back at the mansion. _Hm? I wonder what's up with Heero? Wait didn't someone say that curiosity killed tha' cat? _Duo thought to himself, as a coy smile formed on his lips. _But I'm not a cat now am I. Hell you only live once, and besides Heero wouldn't kill his best friend now would he? _Leaving his task of getting revenge on WuFei, Duo went in search of Heero.

Heero at the moment was looking for his self-detonation button, when his laptop started beeping away. _Great! What now!?_ Heero went over and started to read the mission Dr. J sent to him. _Hm...? Looks like all of us are being assigned this one._

Dear Heero,

You and the others are to attend the Nermain Academy. *does not exist, well maybe in muh' imagination. i just made it up* We have received reports that students are being taken from the school to be trained as Oz soldiers. 

Also there is rumor that another Organization is giving Oz problems, so be on the lookout for others like yourselves.

Do you accept or not accept?

Reply and delete if you accept, delete if you don't.

Dr. J

__

What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I except the damn mission. Heero thought as he replied to the email. Just his luck Duo walked into the room, undetected for once or so he thought. Heero had heard Duo and was not in the mood for his loudmouth comments. Pulling his gun out he aimed it at Duo's face "Omae o korouso!" "You know Heero that threat is getting pretty old." Duo said as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "Hn. Get the others and meet me in the living room." Heero replied as he left his room.

Duo just looked after him with a puzzled expression. _Hn, I wonder what's up with him?_ Duo ignored his nagging thoughts and went to look for the others.

***At a base***

_Well it looks like Oz finally got someone better to make their damn security systems. Or that mission would have been just a walk in tha' park. _She thought as she walked into the hanger looking at her gundam. "You're late Maya." _Great, now I'm in for it. _"Sorry Matt." Maya flashed him the Maxwell smile. "They upgraded their security so I had a little trouble, demo the mission was accomplished. So if you don't mind I would like to get some rest." _Not to mention I'd like to take out tha' fuckin' bullet that is in muh' left shoulder._

"Fine but you have another mission." Matt replied as he walked over to her. "Here's the information you need, and I want a report in two weeks. Understood?" Maya snapped to attention. "Sir yes sir!" Maya replied in a sarcastic tone before snickering. Matt rasied his eyebrow before replying "You're dismissed." Maya nodded then retreated to her room. Matt sighed as he watched Maya's retreating form. _You still can act like your brother at times Maya._

***At Quatre's Mansion***

"Alright were all here, so what's this all about Heero?" Duo asked as he was getting impatient. *and we all know an impatient Duo is not a good thing* "We all have a new mission. We're to attend the Nermain Academy; Dr. J has received reports that students are being sent to Oz bases to be trained." To say the least no of the others had expected this. "What are they crazy! Most of tha' kids only have to be what thirteen to eighteen in tha' fuckin' academy right?" Duo's voice had raised dramatically when he said this. "Oh Allah!" that was all Quatre could say as he took in all of this information.

WuFei and Trowa had stayed silent during this time. "That's not all..." Heero trailed off until he was sure he had everyone's attention. "There are rumors that were not the only Organization-apposing Oz. We're to be on the lookout for anyone that maybe from that Organization. We leave in two hours." _Is it jus' me or did Heero jus' use his word quota for tha' month? _Duo thought as he got up and left the room not saying a word. "I wonder what's wrong with Maxwell?" "Hn." _Oh god Maya, please don't be tha' one that we run into at tha' academy. _Duo shut his door and started packing. But to Duo's dismay his wish wouldn't be granted.

***Back at the Base***

Maya had just finished patching up her left shoulder, when she decided to read the information Matt had given to her. _Hm...tha' Nermain Academy huh?_ Maya smirked as she read on. _They don' have a dress code yes!_ When Maya read that she felt like dancing around the room but first she grabbed a bag of marshmallows then started twirlling around the room. _Kuso' tha' g-boys are gonna be at tha' Academy. Argh!!! Damn you Matt you set it up like this didn't you?_ Maya grumble some obscenities under her breath as she grabbed a duffel bag from her closet. As she was grabbing some clothes she stopped in mid-step and walked over to her laptop._ I think I'll send a note to Duo and Heero._

Duo,

You and your friends better stay outta muh' way.

Goddess of Destruction

p.s. cya at tha' Academy Shinigami.

Hey Solider-Boy,

Yah' missing a disk!?

Goddess of Destruction

Maya smirked as she reread her messages. _This should get their attention._ Maya then clicked send on her laptop.

***Heero's Room***

Heero started when he heard his laptop go off again. _Nande!? _He then clicked on the message, getting angry as he read.

Hey Solider-Boy,

Yah' missing a disk?

Goddess of Destruction

After that a chibi pilot with a helmet on started waving a disk at him. Heero got to the point where he almost attacked his laptop. _Whoever sent me this must have a got damn death wish._ Grinding his teeth he tried to trace were the email had come from just to run into a dead-end. "Damn!" Heero's fist connected with his desk painfully putting a crack in it.

***Duo's Room***

Duo had just finished packing his stuff when he heard his laptop. Reaching into his bag he pulled his laptop out, turned it on and clicked on the message.

Duo,

You and your friends better stay outta muh' way.

Goddess of Destruction

p.s. cya at tha' Academy Shinigami.

Duo groaned as he flopped onto his bed. _This is not good. Sooooooo not good. Heero and tha' guys will kill me for sure when they find out I knew about tha' other Organization and didn't tell them. Oh shit!!! _Duo's thoughts were cut off when someone knocked on his door. "Maxwell get your ass out here now. We're leaving." Duo grabbed his bags and hightailed it out to the truck that was carrying Death Scythe. _Man talk about trail by fire..._Duo's thoughts trailed off as he started the truck heading toward the nearest base so they could steal carriers.

***Inside Maya's gundam***

"Phantom online." Maya said. She could feel the connection between her and the gundam go online. _Alright everything's in order. Guess it's time for me to get tha' hell outta here. _Maya put her gundam into birdmode and blasted out of the base doors. _Hn...Duo I wonder if you've changed since I last saw you?_ Maya let her thoughts trail for awhile before concentrating back on her task. _Cya there Shinigami._ Maya's gundam took off toward her destination.

Cloie Dark: So whatcha' think? Good, bad? pwetty pleze send me reviews. Oh and I have two co-writers Gundamus (God of tha' gundams), and L'Dee.

Maya: *pfh* It's about time you got this damn chapter wrote.

Cloie Dark: Oh shut-up! *glares at Maya* Well I'm workin' on chapter 3 so hopefully I'll have it out soon. *waves* buh' bye! 

^__^

('. ')

(u u)/


	4. Welcome to Nermain Academy

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda. gundam wing doesn't belong to me. i'm jus borrowing tha characters is all.

Cloie Dark: hiyah all. i'm baaaccckk!!! and without further delay here is tha long awaited chapter 3.

Welcome to Nermain Academy

"Tell me again why we have to go to school?" Duo complained as they were walking up the steps to the dorm rooms of the academy. 

"Because it's a mission Maxwell, now shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" WuFei growled his warning through clenched teeth. _Why haven't I jus' killed this baka when I first meet him?_

"Do you two want to blow our cover cause you would be doing a very good job of it if you talk any louder?" Quatre reasoned hoping this would stop their argument. Trowa and Heero were their silent selves as usual. When they had reached their dorm rooms they split up. WuFei and Duo shared a dorm, while Heero and Quatre shared one, and Trowa was stuck sharing a dorm room with someone else. 

*hm... i wonder who it could be...? *starts laughing* okay on with tha' fic...* 

Trowa sighed as he put what few things he had brought with him into the dresser and small closet. _I wonder who this new organization is? And more importantly why send all of us on and easy in, easy out mission...... it just doesn't make sense....?_ Trowa finished with everything and decided to take a walk through the halls. While Trowa was walking he got lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the other person walking his way until he ran right into them. 

"Ouch! Hey do yah make it a point of running into someone or were yah in la' la' land?" Asked the girl that he ran into. 

"Sorry." Trowa said while he extended his hand to help the girl up. He heard a mumbled thanks as the girl took his hand and stood up brushing herself off. When she looked up Trowa noticed she had cobalt blue eyes, Trowa felt almost as if he were drowning in them when she said something he snapped out of if. 

"Hn...?" Shaking her head she looked back at him. "I said muh names Maya Tuski what's yours?" She repeated sounding a little annoyed. _Man for a gundam pilot you'd think he'd pay more attention to his surroundings..._

"My name's Trowa... Trowa Barton." Trowa replied as he finally got a chance to study her. She had cobalt blue eyes, and a pretty fair complication. Her hair was styled in a braid that went down to her waist; he also noticed a few scar marks on her neck when she turned her head slightly. Her clothing was pretty casual, a white sleeveless tank top that showed off her feminine features, and the black jeans clung snugly to her hips flaring out slightly at the bottom near her polished black leather boots. She also seemed to be favoring her left shoulder quite a bit.

While Trowa was studying Maya, she was also studying Trowa. He had an emerald green eye showing while his other eye was covered by his gravity defying bangs, which were a light brown color. He had slightly tanned skin, and was wearing a blue turtleneck, tight fitting jeans, and brown shoes. Maya also noticed that she had to look up slightly to look at him completely. Maya decided to brake the silence after she was done studying him for now.

"So which dorm room are you staying in?" Maya asked, as she looked him in the face. 

Trowa looked at her for a moment and then replied. "Room 540." 

Maya's jaw dropped when she heard that. "You're kidding right?" Trowa shook his head no. "Well Mr. Barton looks like this is a pretty damned small world cause that's my room number also." Maya smirked slightly when she noticed his eye widen slightly. 

"Well if you'd excuse me Mr. Barton, I'm gonna get some sleep. Good-night." Maya ended with a yawn as she walked past him to the dorms. Trowa spun around just in time to see the tail end of her braid as she turned a corner. _This could be a problem..._ Trowa thought as he followed her example and walked back to the dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow. 

*Maya's dream*

"Squadron leader to team two, is everything going to plan in your sector? Over." Maya asked into the com-link.

"Everything's looking great. Over." A voice said over the com-link. Maya mentally smiled and gave a go ahead gesture to the soldiers who were with her. "Wait there's someone here... It's Oz's new soldier project! RUN!" A few screams could be heard over the com-link.

"Get outta there damnit!" Maya yelled into the com but all she heard was static. Looking at the soldiers who were still with her she went into a complete perfect soldier mode. "Get outta here, I'll finish tha mission." When none of the soldiers moved Maya whipped out her gun and shot a few inches from one of their heads. "I said MOVE!" With that the soldiers took off back the way they came. Maya run down the pitch-black hall to the control room to download the files about Oz's new project and set the rest of the explosives. Maya knocked out the guards in the control room and started to hack into the system when her com came to life.

"Squadron leader this is team one. We can't get out Oz's new soldier found us and.... Ahhhhh..." The scream was cut off, making Maya's blood run cold. Maya worked faster but she couldn't find any files on the project that Oz had called the perfect soldier. 

"Kuso!" Maya cursed slamming her fist into the keyboard. Forgetting about downloading any files, Maya set the rest timer on the rest of the explosives for five minutes and ran out of the room, going toward the escape route she had planned. While she was running around Maya ran right into someone, and was knocked to the ground from the force. Looking up she froze at what she saw. The person was wearing complete body armor that was a blood red color, the armor had spikes on the elbows and shoulders, and he was carrying a huge gun. Maya saw there was newly stained blood on his armor colored hands, and in the dark hallway he looked completely demonic.

"All intruders shall be terminated." The soldier said as he raised his gun and fired. Maya barely rolled out of the way and started running down a different hallway. She kept running and ran right into a dead end. Turning around she came face to face with the demonic soldier's big gun. "All intruders terminated." Maya screamed.

*In Maya's room*

Maya woke up so fast that she fell out of her bed. She was starting to hyperventilate, and having a tough time keeping her dinner down. _It was just a dream, just a dream. It happened a long time ago, so stop worrying._ Maya kept thinking to herself as she sat up, and started to go through this breathing exercise to calm herself down. Maya looked at her alarm and growled. _Five o'clock! Stupid dream, doesn't even feel like I got any sleep. ~sigh~ oh well might as well get up and go get ready. Cuz I gotta get muh damned schedule and be to class before seven._ Maya thought as she grabbed a black pair of baggy jeans, a big sweater, and silently across the hall to the bathroom to shower.

CloieDark: dun, dun, dun! i did it; chapter 3 is finally done! sorry it took me so long, and don worry tha action and romance really kicks in in the next chapter.

And thanks too

Lia Greenleaf, ShadowHawk, AnthyRose, Niko Nightwind, Lady Moonlight, Anime Princess, Anime X, Karia Khushrenada, water&fire, and Lady Mercury. Thanks a lot for your reviews, i'm really grateful for them.


End file.
